What was I thinking?
by Le.Jester.Vixen
Summary: Trafalgar Law reminiscences about a few things on this calm day. Robin, however, decides to create a little chaos out of boredom which turns into complete havoc for Law at the end. Sequel to "Wait You're Not A Masseuse." Long one shot.


**What Was I Thinking**

**One Piece Fanfiction**

**Summary: **Trafalgar Law reminiscences about a few things on this calm day. Robin, however, decides to create a little chaos out of boredom which turns into complete havoc for Law at the end. Sequel to "Wait You're Not A Masseuse." Long one shot.

**Pairing(s)**: Law, Luffy, Robin, Straw Hat Pirates

**Genre:** Humor

**Warnings: **Rated T for language, Luffy-logic, all-in-all good humor, sexual themes, implied sexual content, some type of crack, and possibly OOCness.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece or Queen's song.

**L.V.J.: **So this is long~ over do, I know. Actually, I almost gave up trying to write it but the idea literally came to me at 7 something in the morning in the beginning of November so, yeah, I wasn't gonna let this one pass and for a really good reason too. If you know my work but have not read the last thing that I've update then I'll tell you all right quick. This is not going to be yaoi because I'm not writing anymore graphic, yaoi smut so I'm sorry if you were hoping for that. No, this is good ol' crack humor and me torturing Law just because I can. Now I shall shut up and let you all read this fun. Enjoy.

* * *

_**Open Ocean: Thousand Sunny, 4:17 p.m.**_

The breeze is lightly blowing yet its strong enough to make the waves rock the ship. Slowly the swaying waves push the wooden vessel towards its next destination. None of the occupants aboard the ship seem to care about the slow pace they're going; either because they are not trying to hurry to go to Dressrosa and deal with Doflamingo (mainly trying to get Luffy to stick with the plan and that in itself is a total pain for critical thinkers aboard), or because everyone is just so relaxed.

It must be the latter since everyone is at ease, the two samurai and Caesar included. Heck the bound hostage is sleeping against the railing at the moment. If the pirates were completely serious about their next upcoming event then they would move their hostage away from the only thing sparing his life from a watery grave, but alas, that's not the case since no one is keeping that close an eye on their bait. Well, one person is but that's only because he's sitting on the base of the mast right now.

Two shoulders round backwards, cracking the mid-spine with a loud pop before the right arm stretches upwards then it goes back behind the base of his head, his hand helping the other to support it. Timber eyes hide behind thin lids, feeling the soft spray of the ocean lightly hit his face and the warm beams of the sun shine down on him.

It feels nice, actually, being able to relax like this, on a quiet day with a rambunctious crew who are uncharacteristically quiet. Can that even be said with this troublemaking band of misfits? If he were naturally a nice person then he would see if they were critically ill or not from how silent they're being but since he's not a naturally nice person then that's not the case, thus he's going to continue to relish this quiet time before something brash can ruin it. He should be used to it, this being his fourth day on board and all, but for the love of him he just can't and it's entirely not his fault. Other than the two women he's the only sane one on the ship and sometimes he's not so sure about the navigator.

Turning his gaze upwards the surgeon watches the clouds as they float by. He unconsciously starts to rub the base of his neck with his left thumb, pressing down a little just to make sure that there aren't any tensed muscles. Luckily there're no knots on the left side but that doesn't mean that the right side is so lucky. Knowing his new luck (thanks to all of the misfits who seem to bring him nothing but bad luck) he'll find three knots right next to each other at the very least.

No, he shouldn't think like this. It'll only make his body tense even faster and create more invisible knots that will surely come later. He should get a massage. Yeah right, he doesn't trust anyone on this vessel to touch him, especially that crazy —

"Crazy is putting it too lightly. He's an insane lunatic."

—captain. That man is not going to touch his body ever, much less give him a massage. He can just see it now: rubber hands punching the life out of his back as if he were tenderizing a slab of meat before attempting to fold the skin which will actually be more like pulling non-stretchable skin until it turns red and literally trying to fold it over another part that's nowhere close by. And probably the palms of the hand will dig into his back as if the idiot were trying to break his spine or something.

…

Yeah, there is no way that Mugiwara-ya is going to massage Law. It's bad enough that Law gets his forceful, one-sided, side hugs from the younger captain at least twice a day and the moron doesn't even know how much strength he's putting into it. Heck he should check to make sure that his shoulders aren't cracked from those painful things.

Watching the clouds float by Law sees one in particular, smaller but a lot fluffier, run into another that is long but very thin. It looks as though the two are about to merge for a split second but they don't; the fluffy one just overpasses the long one. Law closes his eyes again and brings a hand from behind his head, pulling the brim of his hat down just enough to shade his nose before moving his hand back.

Massages. Funny, he doesn't even want to be touched by that knuckleheaded, insane, dope yet he was the one who gave said person his first massage. It's even funnier how the whole thing turned out. Sure he didn't plan on going to that island in the first place but after some friendly persuasion by his trusty crew, and by persuasion he doesn't mean complaints,—

_"Aagh! Stop it!"_

_"You're drenching me in your saliva, Bepo!"_

_"I want to go to that island."_

_"That's disgusting! Quit it!"_

_"Take me to that island. I want to have some fun."_

_"Captain!"_

_"Save us!"_

"_Do something about him!"_

_"There's drool and sweat everywhere!"_

_"Take me."_

_"No way are we taking you!"_

_"At least let me get some fresh air."_

_"Bepo!"_

_"Quit sweating on us!"_

_"You're making me feel disgusting!"_

_"You are disgusting."_

_"Captain!"_

_"He won't quit!"_

_"Make him stop!"_

_"I won't stop until we go to that island."_

_"CAPTAIN!"_

_Naturally, as captain, he had to think about his crew every once in a while. "Fine, we'll go for a bit." _

_"I'm sorry, captain."_

_"NOW YOU'RE SORRY?!"_

_"WHY'RE YOU EVEN APOLOGIZING?!"_

_"…Sorry."_

—he decided to go and let Bepo have fun. Seriously, that bear can be more of a handful than he wants sometimes but Bepo makes up for it from being his fluffy pillow. Yes, being a fluffy pillow is important to the Heart captain. He has a very tiny, soft spot for fluffy things, that's why he didn't murder that raccoon-dog back on Punk Hazard for being placed on top of his head. Sure he isn't as fluffy as his trusty crewmember but the young doctor is still quite fluffy; don't judge him.

Back to important facts:

Bepo wanting to go to that island didn't actually turn out to be that bad. Sure, he seen a _**lot**_ more kids then he wanted to and had to deal with crowds and crowds of people but after Penguin spotted that familiar, blonde chef swooning over several women then that meant that one of his rival crew were on the island as well, and there was nothing wrong with wanting to have a little fun with that. But somehow Bepo deterred him from wanting to have his fun to making a big fuss about something (he wasn't entirely paying attention). After another two hours Law wanted nothing more than to drag his entire crew by their ears (still attached to their heads, mind you) onto their submarine and leave but before he had the chance to reach his hand out he seen three of the rivaling crewmembers enter what looked like to be a spa resort.

This is probably sexist but seeing the women from that crew going in that building didn't seem too surprising, actually it's not. It would be really weird if all three of them were men. What did intrigue him, though, was the person going with them. Law isn't too judgmental (the questionable sexist thing is just a fact: women love pampering themselves a lot more than men do) but he knows that Mugiwara-ya isn't the type of person to let someone rub him. Or so he thought.

The idea of him wanting to go on the ship quickly left his mind as he watched the three talk amongst themselves in the lobby. Heck, his idea of wanting to have fun popped back in his head watching them talk. And that's where he got the idea to rub the younger captain. Sure he could've went after either of the two women but let's face it; one of them looked like a banshee who would most likely bite his head off (which he was absolutely right about when he has to watch her deal with her crewmates) and the other, there was (and still is) something about her that he couldn't decipher, which he should probably be weary of now. With the two women clearly unavailable to satiate his sudden need for fun, the only person left was none other than the young captain. So being the slick man that he is he had no problem entering the building from the back door, finding the break room where the therapists relax in, figuring out who was going to be his target-err disguise (which naturally came with knocking the poor bloat unconscious), and finally being in the same room with Mugiwara-ya.

In all honesty, during his time in prepping for the massage (reading the chart and finding the oil mix) he just planned on rubbing the body up until the point where Mugiwara-ya realized who he was since he clearly didn't know upon seeing him before going into the bathroom. Seriously, did that time at Saboady mean nothing? Well, everyone was a little too busy having fun with the marines before going their separate ways and trying not to get killed by that bloody Pacifista or whatever it's called.

Oh look, he's getting sidetracked; back to the massage.

But after actually feeling the younger's skin, not to mention hearing the soft sounds escaping the younger's lips, Law wanted to see how far he could go without overstepping the boundaries. At first all was well. Okay, so he had a little more fun here and there but then he just pretty much said screw it and took it to the next level. For someone who doesn't like to be pinned down Mugiwara-ya didn't try to fight back as much as Law thought he would've. A short run towards the door and trying to stop Law's hand from moving twice but other than those the only thing the younger pretty much did was be verbal about the whole thing. Whether it was to tell him off or tell him how much he enjoyed it.

What actually did make Law just give it to the younger was the whole shower thing. The surgeon just planned on teasing Mugiwara-ya about being an easy touch a little bit more but he couldn't even try from seeing the naked body shimmering under the spray of the water, thanks to the oil. That and the fact that the young man was still clearly aroused, even if he wanted to say otherwise. And afterwards, it was just said and done, a brief moment of pleasure for the both of them. A one-night stand… okay, more like a one-afternoon stand, but yeah. Law gave him a full body (tongue and other internal muscles that were reachable), Balinese massage, they were both satisfied, and they were on their way. Yeah, that basically sounds like a one-afternoon stand.

The really funny thing about everything is the fact that Mugiwara-ya has yet to bring the subject up now. Sure, it happened two years ago but a person would at least say something to the one who took said virginity. Yes, Mugiwara-ya was nothing short of a virgin up until the shower part of the massage. Anyways, not only did Mugiwara-ya agree to go along with this alliance but the four days that Law has been stuck on this ship the young captain has not brought up one word about the massage. Surely the man couldn't have forgotten about it…

Oh well, this is just a relaxing day and he won't let petty things like the massage take up anymore of his quiet time than it already has.

He has to admit though, touching Mugiwara-ya's body was extremely fun and not just with the massage either. Back when he saved the younger from Marineford two years prior had been just as extravagant. Just knowing that he literally had Mugiwara-ya's life in his hand was one thing in itself, but being able to operate on the body that he himself had taken for pleasure previously without using any type of sedatives on? That alone excited him. Sure, the fact that the younger was in too much pain to be vocal about it was probably the only downfall but other than that Law could actually say that he really enjoyed operating on the youth almost as much as having sex with him, just in an entirely different way. Had the younger been conscious and everyone else was out of the room then that might have led to some more type of fun. No, not by actually having sex, he's not that sadistic. He just wanted to know the different types of screams or cries his rival would've let out. It is a fact that pain brings pleasure so seeing Mugiwara-ya in pain would have brought Law pleasure. They do call him the Surgeon of Death for a reason; again, don't judge him.

A smirk reaches the doctor's lips as the thought crosses his mind. "I really shouldn't think about this right now."

"Is there any particular reason why you shouldn't?" A woman's voice reaches the surgeon's ears. Even though he doesn't turn to look at her he tilts his head to the side a bit, giving an indication that he heard her.

"No, you don't have to answer that, seeing as how I'm clearly bothering you." She chuckles afterwards, knowing that she isn't really bothering the man. Although he seems like he doesn't want to be bothered with by a majority of her crew she knows that she is an exception, however she doesn't know why. Whatever the reason, it's fine with her.

Law finally decides to bring his hands from behind his head, stretching them a bit before resting his forearms on his thighs as he leans forwards. Of course, one of the only two people who he won't technically butcher without a legit reason would be the one to interrupt his peace, either her or Mugiwara-ya, but Mugiwara-ya gives Law many reasons to butcher him. "As a matter of fact, you are bothering me."

She lets out another soft chuckle. "I apologize."

"Even though you say that I really doubt you actually mean it." Law uses his index finger to raise the brim of his hat and skeptically looks at the brunette. He really has to look out for this one. True, she'll be the last one that he'll butcher (the other being the swordsman); she still has that _**thing**_ about her that he just can't figure out.

Robin takes a seat to the left of the surgeon as another chuckle leaves her lips. "You're quite the observant one."

Law carefully watches her as she takes the seat. "Anyone would be if they were on this ship."

"Yes, I suppose that's true." Robin states, watching the young boys come outside and rush towards the tree.

Usopp and Chopper both jump on the swing before Luffy runs near the helm, stretching his arms out to grab the swing in the process. And there goes Law's quiet time.

"Weren't you when you first joined them?" Law ignores the ruckus of the two on the swing and the laughter from the rubber one pulling said object even higher.

"I accepted things as they were. It's better to take them as they are rather than attempting to figure it out only for you to hurt yourself later on." Robin then sees Chopper fly through the air and hit Luffy, who just laughs and shouts that he wants to do it again, making her laugh.

Though what she says is very true Law still cannot bring himself to do that, not with this crew anyways. Everyone here is just absurd. Hell, he'd have a better chance dealing with Eustass-ya rather than Mugiwara-ya but that would also mean he'd have to put up with that obnoxious, redheaded male who has a very short temper rather than dealing with this obnoxious, babbling fool. Thinking about it like that, he's screwed with an alliance either way. At least with this one he doesn't have to worry about failed death attempts.

"I'm curious," Law sits himself up and intertwines his fingers together.

Robin turns her attention to the younger brunette. "Hmm?"

"—how is it that you're still sane, especially with him?" Law points at Luffy who is flying through the air and a splash can be heard afterwards.

Chopper is going into hysterics, "Wah! Luffy fell overboard! I gotta go save him!" before jumping off of the ship to save his captain only to have the same fate happen to him.

Usopp then shouts at them, "Chopper, you can't swim! Ah, damn it! How am I supposed to save both of you idiots by myself?" He then jumps overboard to save them both.

This brings Nami to come out from the aquarium room and she rushes to the scene. "What the hell are you morons doing? You know damn well that you can't swim! I swear, someone's gonna get in a lot of trouble after this!" She then dives in the water, planning on going for the smaller one.

The pair sitting on the mast just remains silent, waiting about a minute and a half before hearing something banging on the ship. Sounds like both of the hammers are saved by their gracious (about to be abusive) crewmates. The next sound is the ship opening the winding shutters, allowing the four pirates to go inside the dock and it's completely quiet. After another minute or so there is a scream ("What the hell were you idiots thinking?! You _**can't **_swim!") followed by painful screams, accompanied with footsteps quickly climbing the stairs within the ship before three young men burst back onto the deck running for their lives with an angry navigator a second behind them as, strangely, the cyborg chasing after her with a hammer in his hand-within-a-hand yelling something about "…stop destroying my ship!" Then, just to throw everything out of whack, the skeleton is trying to play his guitar while running after them. And now their hostage is yelling about not being able to sleep in peace.

Law turns his attention back to the archeologist, waiting for her to answer his last question. "Care to explain?"

Robin looks from the surgeon back to the seven in front of her with a smile on her face. "As I said before, I just accept things as they are."

Instead of wanting to look at the woman like she's lost her mind (because let's face it, that's the only way she can accept _**them**_) he just turns his attention in front of him witnessing the navigator literally strangling her captain at the moment. If he wanted any part of it he would either applaud the beautiful display in front of him or offer the rubber heart to the angry woman to do as she pleases with it. But alas, he wants nothing to do with them any more than he has to.

"Well, between that,"

Law looks back at the older brunette, waiting for her to continue.

"—and sometimes I, myself, have a little fun with them."

An eyebrow rises. "I'm almost tempted to ask but something tells me that I shouldn't."

"It's nothing too bad." Robin watches as Chopper goes into his heavy point then tries to gently pull Nami away from an air deprived Luffy. "I just have a little habit of making them squirm."

Law turns his attention back to the chaos in front of him. Damn, the rubber idiot was freed. No, that should be a good thing. He can't carry out his mission if the younger captain had unfortunately died from the hands of an angry navigator.

"So," Robin starts as she moves her hair to cover her right shoulder, "—what happened?"

Timber eyes glance to the left. "Pardon?"

"You were murmuring about needing a massage earlier." A small chuckle leaves her lips. "I'm sad to know that you don't trust us enough to give you one, especially him." She directs her attention towards her captain.

Law directs his attention to the now hyper male. How the heck did he get his energy back so fast? "You have a tendency of eavesdropping, I see."

"Only for certain things but I would have thought that Luffy would at least be the only one capable of touching you, especially since you had your _**hands**_ on him." Robin crosses her legs and puts her hands on top of them, modeling the image of the sophisticated woman that she is.

A snicker escapes the man's lips. "Are you regarding me saving Mugiwara-ya from certain death?"

Robin just turns to look at the younger. "The massage." She sees the side of his lips go down into a frown. "Care to talk about it? I mean you were thinking about it earlier, why not share?"

"There's nothing for me to share." Gray eyes go to the right just so Law doesn't have to see her.

"Is it because you had your way with him and are now witnessing him for how he really is?" Robin presses on.

"That has nothing to do with it." Anytime she feels like giving up would be really nice right now.

"Oh, won't you tell me what it is then?" It seems like this man is just as stubborn as the rest of her crew. '_I wonder if it rubbed off on him…_'

Law glances at her for another second before dismissing the topic by pulling the brim of his hat down once more. "There's nothing to tell."

Getting the hint Robin stretches her hands in front of her and smiles. "You know, I actually haven't made anyone squirm for a few days. Care to see how I do it?"

"Do as you please." The surgeon closes his eyes and leans his back against the mast, attempting to relax again but he knows that it's for naught.

"I will thank you. Let's see," brown eyes glance around the deck, "—who will be a good challenge?"

There's Brook but despite the fact that he's a living skeleton the man gets scared too easily. Usopp, Chopper, and Nami do as well. She doesn't know Caesar well enough but something tells her that she won't have her thrill with him. Franky is always a good candidate but that'll be for another time. Sanji and Zoro both are occupying their time with their hobbies and it wouldn't be right to have fun with the samurai and his son. The only one left is Luffy and seeing how Law is keeping quiet she might be able to kill two birds with one stone and that stone's name is Massage. Mission accepted.

Brown eyes glance to the right to see what that the man unaware of her intention is doing, making her eyes gleam with playfulness seeing as he's trying to become invisible at the moment. Normally she'd let the man be and occupy her time with something that she enjoys doing but since she had her fun with Luffy two years prior and the man who defiled her captain has not been caught by the crew yet, she's going to have a little more fun… Her crew is rubbing off on her, at least their mischievousness is. The things that she'll do when she's bored…

Robin turns her attention to her crew, watching how the boys are safe from Nami. In fact the navigator is joining in on the music party that had suddenly begun. "Do you know that it's almost impossible to make him flustered?"

Even without saying who the 'he' is Law knows exactly who the woman is referring to. She really isn't going to let this go, is she? "Is that so?"

"But," she waits until she knows she has the younger's attention, even if he doesn't pull his hat up, "—there is one word that seems to do the job." Robin turns her attention to the surgeon once more. "Would you happen to know what that word is?"

And it comes back to his earlier thought: massage. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what the word is however this is the very reason why he wants to be weary of this woman, she's planning something and he has absolutely no idea what it is. Is it payback for what he did to her captain? Or is she just so bored that she really just wants to mess with Mugiwara-ya and somehow throw Law into it? Or does she do this just because she's not as sane as he once thought she was? That last thought could actually be possible since no one on this ship is sane, save the samurai and quite possibly Caesar-err, just the samurai and his son? Maybe not even them. It seems like insanity is contagious amongst the ship, meaning Law can quite possibly be contaminated.

…

They have to reach Dressrosa very soon.

But back to what this woman is trying to do just so it doesn't irk him.

"I'm assuming," Law lifts his hat up, again, even though he really doesn't want to, "—that your mystery word is massage."

The smile on Robin's face gets a little bigger as she lets out a soft chuckle. "It is." Seeing how the man is probably going to try and dismiss her again she quickly speaks. "But do you know what Luffy is like when he's flustered? And I don't mean when you were giving him the massage either."

Is she purposely not trying to say the word sex? Of course she isn't. That's a stupid thought to even think. No one else on this ship knows that Law had done the deed with their captain except for her. Heck, she even blackmailed Mugiwara-ya for it and from seeing how everyone else is they would most likely beat the crap out of him for letting Law have his way. That also doesn't take a genius to figure out.

Law has to be careful on how to word his next statement just so he doesn't blurt the word sex out. He has no problem with letting everyone know what he did to their captain (he's wasn't the one being penetrated so he could care less) but since neither the archeologist nor the person on the subject said anything for two years then he's not going to be the one to break the ice, the extremely, paper thin ice. "If my handling Mugiwara-ya isn't what you're referring to then I have no idea of what he acts like."

Robin is really glad that the other captain caught on about not saying the taboo word. She actually wants Luffy to slip and say the word. "I'll have to show you then."

Law glances at her for a second before crossing his arms over his chest, turning his attention to the loud people in front of him. "You won't let me be until you're finished anyways."

The back of her hand reaches her mouth as she lets out a small laugh. "Touché." She then redirects her attention in front, solely on her young captain, who, like everyone else, is clapping to the song that Franky is singing.

"_... and the world~ goes turning inside out, yeah~  
I'm floating around against the sea~  
So don't stop me now, don't stop me now~_

_Don't stop me now; we're having such a good time, I'm having a ball~  
Don't stop me now; if you wanna have a good time, just give me a call~  
Don't stop me now; cause I'm having a good time, ow!  
Don't stop me now; yes I'm having a good time, yeah!  
I don't wanna stop at all~ SUPER~_"

When for the song finally dies down Robin claps to applaud Franky and Brook for their entertainment and then calls out to her captain. "Luffy, can you come here for a moment?"

"Huh?" Luffy turns around seeing who had called him. Seeing his smiling friend waving at him makes a huge smile go across his face. "Oi, Robin," Luffy makes his way towards her, "—did you like Franky's song?"

Robin closes her eyes and continues to smile. "I thought it was fantastic." She can hear Franky shout out "Super!" from the back.

Law's left eye twitches at her response. '_What about that was fantastic?_'

"It was, huh? So," Luffy reaches Robin and puts his hands behind his head, "—what's up?"

Robin is still smiling but on the inside she's grinning like an evil scientist who just hatched the perfect idea for world domination when she sees everyone else making their way towards her. This is going to be a lot better than she hoped it would.

"I was wondering," Robin starts.

Law closes his eyes and shakes his head. He really shouldn't have taken his quiet time for granted because wherever she goes with this is going to be loud, really, really loud.

Usopp turns his attention to the older doctor. "Huh? You've been hanging around Mr. Creepy this whole time Robin?"

Timber eyes look at the marksman. "Creepy?"

Usopp takes a step towards his personal inventor assistant (out of needing someone to cower behind if necessary) and firmly nods his head. "Yes. You are creepy, very respectable, but very, very creepy."

Chopper nods his head in agreement. The way that Law took the candy out from the kids back on Punk Hazard worked very well but it was completely freaky; hopefully none of the kids will get traumatized from it. The older doctor is very scary at times.

Law just closes his eyes and shakes his head again. It's only a matter of time before he starts debating on how badly he needs this entire crew or not. And if he doesn't need everyone then the long nose is the first to go.

Luffy looks at the poor man being picked on and waves at him. "Traffy, what'd ya think of the song?"

Law just grumbles for his response. He just wants to get this whole thing over and done with so this damn woman will finally leave him alone.

"Don't worry about him Luffy." Robin diverts the younger's attention. There's no sense in trying to kill two birds with one stone if one bird were suddenly ready to leave, either that or throw someone else off the ship. Heck, he might throw himself off of the ship to just end it all. Huh, she'll have to keep a close eye on him to make sure he doesn't suddenly get the idea to do that before they reach Dressrosa. There's no sense in abducting Caesar if the main person coming up with the plan were to suddenly die.

"Actually," Robin looks her captain in the eye. "—how are you feeling?"

Chopper takes the initiative and looks up to Luffy. "Are you feeling ill?"

Luffy looks at the younger male and shakes his head. "Uh, no, nothing like that." He then turns his attention to the older woman. "I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"You just seem a little tense."

"Tense?" He doesn't seem tense, does he?

"Yes, you're not overdoing anything, are you?" Robin asks with concern. Okay, she's completely masking the concern look on her face but hey, she has to lure him to the subject somehow.

Everyone directs their attention to their captain, save Law since the young man is not his captain. Never in his life will Law call Mugiwara-ya captain. Never.

Luffy looks at the ground trying to remember if he had done any type of strenuous activity or not. Hmm, the most he's done was get hit by Nami and ran but that's all he could remember. Oh, there was that thing that happened two days ago when he tried to give Traffy the running side hug but he missed and ran into the window in the crow's nest instead. Surely he couldn't have been tense with just that, could he?

Looking back up he shakes his head. "No, nothing that I could think of."

"Oh, well that's good." Robin puts a hand to her chest and lets out a soft sigh. "If you were tense then I would have offered you a massage."

Law looks to his left and just stares at the woman, waiting to see if she'll say anything else but she's not. She's just giving the younger a soft smile. Wait, there it is. He sees something in her eyes quickly flash before disappearing but he knows that the flash means for him to turn and look at the younger captain. And doing just that he turns his head and the first thing that he sees is the younger's mouth just barely open in what looks like shock. Ah, it seems like Nico-ya actually did get to him, but that easily? '_I doubt it. This woman is too strategic_.'

Luffy is trying his hardest not to gape at Robin right now, especially since everyone is around. The last thing he wants is for them to find out what happened that very weird day with Traffy. How can Robin just say that word so casually though?

Nami doesn't ask why Robin would offer Luffy the massage but she concentrates on something else. She remembers something that Luffy had to do with the massage but what was it? Something, something, right, that's it. "Luffy," she waits until he turns to look at her, "—you never did tell me how your massage went that day."

Luffy is still trying to keep a poker face and surprisingly he's not failing too badly at it. Oh no. Why did Robin bring that up? She had already blackmailed him about it and he did all of the things that she wanted him to, so why is she bringing it up again? And damn it, Nami wasn't supposed to remember that question even though he technically never tried to tell her about it. Ah, damn and with Traffy being here is just making it worse. The first time he saw Traffy on Punk Hazard the thought never came up, heck the last time he thought about the stupid massage was a day after Robin finally let him eat the way that he normally does. If he doesn't do something quick then everyone is gonna find out what happened.

"A massage, huh?" Law feigns innocence and decides to join in. Sure it'll be best to hurry this along but shouldn't he have some type of fun with this, especially if it's to get Mugiwara-ya all flustered? And hopefully this will make the younger leave him alone until they've reached their destination. "I didn't think you were the type to get one."

Franky nods his head in agreement. "Right? It took everyone by surprise."

What the hell does Traffy think he's doing? Why is he trying to act like it's something that he had no idea about because that whole thing was clearly his fault. Luffy wouldn't have had sex or had to go through that whole blackmail ordeal if Traffy wasn't there in the first place. Oh, he has to change the subject right now. There is no way that he can let anyone know, none at all.

"Uh, h-hey Franky," he turns to the cyborg, "—I wanna hear another song." He then looks at Brook. "Can you play something fast?"

Before either of the two older men has a chance to say anything Nami quickly speaks. "They'll play something after you tell me what happened. Remember, you were supposed to tell me about your massage after it happened." A sudden question pops in her head. "How come you never told me?"

Son of a crying pig, Nami sure does press for answers when she wants to, doesn't she? Ugh, what can he say? What can he say?

The corner of Law's lips tug upwards into a smirk as he places his forearms back on his thighs and leans forwards again. He can honestly say that he's starting to enjoy this little game of Nico-ya's. "Maybe he got embarrassed and couldn't tell." Well, technically Law isn't lying but the other will most like deny every part of it.

"No way," Franky laughs, "—Luffy doesn't get embarrassed—"

"Shut up!" Luffy completely ignores Franky and points at Traffy. "You were the one who gave me the stupid massage in the first place!"

There it is, out in the open. Okay, so it didn't technically go according to the way that Robin had planned it to since it couldn't build up a bit more (and the fact that Luffy just jumped the gun and blabbed it out) but it's still out in the open for the majority of her crew to hear. What happens next, well, that's entirely on Luffy.

Other than Robin, Law, and Luffy, everyone else is just staring at the surgeon. He was… what? _**He**_ was the one that gave Luffy the massage? Luffy actually let him do the massage, the whole thing, for however long it took? Law and Luffy were alone in that room? _**WHAT?!**_

Feeling the stares of the pirate crew Law straightens himself back up and shrugs. It's no skin off his bones that they know. Mugiwara-ya is the one who has to deal with them for the rest of his life, not Law. Sure, Law has to deal with them until he finally decides to break the alliance but that's not forever.

Nami and Usopp both place a hand on Luffy's shoulders, squeezing tighter by the second before they both explode in the younger's ears.

"What the hell happened?" Nami screams in Luffy's left ear.

Usopp yells in Luffy's right ear. "You actually let him give you the massage?"

"What the hell were you thinking?" Seriously, her captain has to have had some type of thought going through his head on that day. Why is he so relaxed about it now?

"Didn't you know who he was when he first walked into the room?" Usopp would've noticed the man a mile away.

Luffy looks in between the two murdering his poor shoulders and tries to explain. "It wasn't my fault."

"How the hell wasn't it your fault?!" They both yell at him.

"Oi, oi, Nami, Usopp," Franky intervenes, pulling both of the angry people off from their captain, "—all Law did was give Luffy a massage. It wasn't like anything else happened."

'_If he only knew…_' Robin and Law simultaneously think while the now-shoulder-hurting captain just bites his lower lip, making sure that none of the people behind him see. He doesn't really care if Robin or Traffy see it, since the latter had unfortunately made him do it several times two years prior (he doesn't care if it felt good at the time), or not.

"It's still the fact that he," Nami points at the other captain, "—was the one who touched this idiot," she then points to her captain, "—and he never mentioned it." Honestly, if someone you only met once at a really shady place and that same someone had done something intimate with you (only if it was nothing but a massage) then wouldn't you tell somebody that you saw said someone?

For the love of her life, Nami just can't understand Luffy. He normally can't keep his mouth shut about anything yet with tiny things like this he has his lips zipped closed. Heck, how can he be so casual with something like this? The other, sometimes creepy, man gave him a _**massage**_! That's too much intimacy between the two captains for crying out loud.

Shaking her head with an irritable sigh Nami just looks at the back of her captain. He really does seem calm about the whole thing. "Okay, look, I get it. You didn't want to tell me about your massage since he," she points back at Law, "—was the one who gave it to you."

Luffy closes his eyes and tries to block out the last four words. Why'd she have to say it like that? She could've said something like "gave you the massage," or "massaged you," heck even "touched you" would've been fine. Wait, no, that sounds just as bad as "gave it to you." Ugh, stupid massage.

The navigator rubs the side of her head as she continues. "But can you at least tell me that you knew who he was when he walked in the room?"

"Or better yet," Usopp joins in, still finding this whole thing shocking, "—tell us that you didn't actually let him give you the massage but you guys were just talking instead."

"Yeah, yeah." Chopper and Brook both nod their heads in agreement. That would be a whole lot better to hear that the two captains talked about something rather than the older one rubbing the younger one in oil. Ewwwwwwwww, that's too uncomfortable think about.

Robin, needing to steer them in the right direction, decides to voice what she seen when Luffy walked into the lobby. "I'm sorry to say but when Luffy came in the lobby, his hair was wet."

'_Damn it, Robin, what are you doing?_' Luffy scrunches his eyes tighter for a second before looking at the older woman, his eyes pleading for her to stop. He doesn't care that they know about the massage at all, heck if anyone needs one he'd recommend Traffy to give them one because he was really good with his hands and the magical oil that he used (yes it was magical, no one can tell him otherwise). He just doesn't want his crew to know about what happened at the end of the massage.

Franky crosses his oversized arms and tilts his head a bit. "What does him having wet hair have to do with anything?"

Seeing how the archeologist is opening her mouth, Luffy decides to beat her to the punch, wanting to make sure that she doesn't say anything that she shouldn't. "I took a shower." Luffy still refuses to turn and face everyone else but he really should seeing how that evil gleam is back in Robin's eyes that he seen two years ago when she told him what he had to do. He averts his gaze to Traffy but that man has that stupid, smug look on his face and the way that his lip curls up in a small smirk doesn't make it any better. Oh, there's going to be some type of payback. How, he's not sure but he's gonna at least pay Traffy back for this entire thing to even happen.

"Why did you take a shower, Luffy-san?" Brook asks, not clearly understanding the reason.

They're really not letting this go. Agh, this sucks. He should do something to leave the scene. No, that's not gonna work. If he suddenly decides to leave without saying something then either that stupid Traffy or Robin will just blab out what really happen, and then, well he doesn't know what will happen but it'll happen. Damn it. He's gonna have to sugar coat this the best that he can. Mmm, sugar coat. That's right; Sanji is making dinner a big dinner, huh? Yosh, he has an idea: he'll just tell them the basics of what happened and then go to the kitchen and bug Sanji to let him get a taste or something to eat since he won't have to deal with it anymore. Ha, he's such a genius.

Law sees the semi-panicked look disappear from the younger's face to be replaced with something along the lines with confidence. Now he should be worried. Whenever Mugiwara-ya is confident then something always goes wrong and no doubt will this be an exception.

The surgeon glances at the older woman to see if she noticed her captain's change in demeanor but seeing how her eyes are shining even more tells him that she's up for the challenge, as if she just thought of the perfect move in chess. Law just closes his eyes and shakes his head. What the hell was he thinking for getting involved with this crew? So what if their captain is a D, is it really worth him risking his sanity?

Reared up in confidence Luffy takes a few steps to be on the other side of Traffy and turns to look at his crew, who all have an eyebrow raised. He then nods his head once and crosses his arms over his chest. "I took a shower because Traffy rubbed me in too much oil when he gave me a massage. And I didn't know it was him until afterwards." There. He said it. He answered the questions so therefore he can leave and everybody is satisfied. Yosh.

Robin brings a hand to her mouth to stifle her laughter. Aw, Luffy thinks that he's done just because he told them that. That's so cute. But unfortunately for her captain, she isn't finished with him yet. She should not be allowed to be bored, ever.

Ten befuddled eyes look from their young captain to their guest, trying to digest what was said only to see said man shrug his shoulders again with a nonchalant look on his face as if it were something to do on a regular basis, actually confirming what their captain had said.

Letting her hand down, Robin intentionally laughs aloud so the others can turn to her. She isn't finished with her two birds yet.

Luffy looks at Robin with a concentrated face, trying to figure out what she's planning but he can't tell what it is. Even so, he knows that she's planning something that will be bad. He then points a finger at her. "She knew about the whole thing."

"You knew?" Nami asks, not understanding why there was secrecy between the two. "How come you never told me?" Something finally clicks as she looks back at her younger friend. "Wait, was that why you were acting strange for those two weeks afterwards?" She finally puts most of the pieces together and turns back to Robin. "You blackmailed him!"

And there it goes. The second part to Robin's plot is set in motion. All they have to do is figure out that last piece and she'll be satisfied with seeing a flustered Luffy and whatever Law turns out to be.

"YOU BLACKMAILED HIM?!" Chopper is in shock. How could Robin do such a thing?

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO LUFFY-SAN?!" Brook puts a hand on his forehead. He didn't think that Robin-san would be the type of person to do that kind of thing.

"YOU SHOULDN'T GET YOUR KICKS FROM MAKING OTHER PEOPLE MISERABLE!" Franky states. This woman can be cruel without doing anything and he doesn't even know what actually happened. That's what makes it really bad.

"I THOUGHT NAMI WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO DOES THE BLACKMAILING AROUND HERE!" Usopp states before he feels a hit to the back of his head. "OW, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"First off, EVERYONE SHUT UP AND STOP YELLING!" Seeing how the guys seal the lips shut, Nami continues. "Secondly, I'm not the only one in the world who blackmails, Usopp."

"You're the only one on the ship." Usopp mutters under his breath.

Nami's right eye twitches. "Excuse me?"

Usopp frantically shakes his head. "I didn't say anything."

The navigator places her hands on her hips. "That's what I thought."

The young warlord is just looking at the scene in front of him before hearing the younger captain to his right laugh. Yeah, he'll be really grateful when they all finally conclude this entire thing and the sooner the better.

Better yet, Law should just leave the scene now. He can either go in the crow's nest to see the other swordsman train or, hopefully, nap so he can enjoy more quiet time or he can just go in the kitchen and have meaningless small talk with the chef. But if he goes in the kitchen than this lunatic to his right will end up going in there as well. Either to look for Law or just to get some food which will instantly be denied. Yeah, going in the crow's nest will be better. Heck, he can get to the library from there. He'll just hide out in there for the time being.

With his plan thought out Law gets up and starts making his way to his right, hearing everyone else talk amongst themselves, but he can't get more than three feet away when a hand grabs the back of his shirt and the next thing he knows is that he's sitting back down but instead of being on the mast next to the sinister woman he's sitting on the ground next to sandaled feet. Looking up, he sees that the straw hat is resting on the boy's head and his arms are crossed over his chest.

"You're not going anywhere, Traffy." The main reason why Luffy doesn't want the older captain to leave is because he wants to be the first one to get away without anyone noticing.

This kid must be out of his mind thinking he can tell Law what to do. Not heeding the warning Law gets to his feet and walks past the younger again but he doesn't get any further than that due to the hand grabbing his shirt. Looking from the hand to the younger's face he sees the narrowed eyes and small pout the younger is giving him. "Let me go, Mugiwara-ya."

"No way. You're not gonna be the first one to leave."

Hearing the two captains talking make everyone else divert their attention towards them. There they see Luffy, who looks pouty, having a hold on Law, who doesn't look like all too thrilled about being there in the first place. Either things are gonna get bad or they'll get… well something.

"Move your hand." Law warns the other again, his own eyes narrowing a bit.

"I'm not letting go if you plan on leaving." Luffy states again.

"Uh, Luffy," Usopp starts but for some reason he sees Robin shake her head no. Why doesn't she want them to stop? And why is she smiling like that? Heck, why is she acting like this in the first place? She's acting too much like Nami right now.

"Mugiwara-ya," Law uses his right hand to grab the front of the younger's shirt, pulling him closer, "—if you don't release me, I'll have to do something to you in front of everyone here," his grip tightens around the cloth more as he brings the younger closer, "—and you don't want me to do it."

Luffy ignores the warning and uses his free hand to grab the older's wrist, intending to make the man release him. "You're not going to do anything to me and that's all there is to it."

'_Isn't Mugiwara-ya being the aggressive one?_' Somehow by doing this next thing, he's pretty sure that he'll make that damn woman happy but at the moment he doesn't care so long as Mugiwara-ya will let him go. "Do you really think that?"

The young captain firmly nods his head. "I know you won't—" his words die and eyes widen when a hand grabs his chin to bring him closer to Traffy, then a warm breath washes over his mouth before lips nearly touch his. The next thing that he hears (if he tunes out all of the gasps from his crew and possible laughter from someone else) is: "I can make you beg for more again if you want me to," which instantly makes his face flush a bright red.

How can Traffy just say that in front of everyone? Okay, he's pretty sure that no one heard anything since it was more of a tiny whisper, but still how can he say that?

Feeling the younger warming up by the second makes a smirk go on the surgeon's face. He's not kissing the younger at all but he really should just for the hell of it. Nah, it'll be too troublesome and if not from the captain then from his crew. But still, having the familiar heat radiating from the younger's lips is tempting him to just claim them. And the dilemma starts. Does he kiss them and then walk away satisfied only for everyone to annoy the hell out of him later or does he continue to pretend that's what he's doing and then walk away missing those lips on his? Okay, for the sake of his sanity he's just gonna walk away so he can finally be done with it. If he actually does kiss them then he'll probably want to have Mugiwara-ya again, which will cause some type of Hell to break loose, so it's better just to leave as is. And besides the younger finally let go of his shirt so his mission is accomplished anyways.

Finally finished, Law pulls back with a satisfied smirk on his face, knowing that everyone else will actually think that he did what he made it look like and looks at the younger. The teen is bug-eyed, has his mouth agape, and he is completely flushed. Oh, this brings back memories of the massage when the younger was on the table and Law finally started having his fun. Though it was once, that was a lot of fun. Now he remembers why he did it in the first place.

Robin is the first to break the silence from laughing. Whether Law had intentionally meant to do that or not, that just made going to the third part of her plan to get Luffy flustered set. This whole thing was actually a good idea to do. She should do stuff like this more often.

Taking another step back Law looks at the younger for another second before he turns to walk away. Good, he has nothing to stop him this time. Now he'll make his escape while everyone is occupied with shock.

"Hold it right there Trafalgar."

Son of a— why isn't that bloody navigator still in shock? He turns around to see said redhead and notices that her face is quite red but she looks not happy at all. Here we go, having to deal with them. Damn it.

"W-w-what the hell did you just do with Luffy?" Usopp sputters.

Robin crosses her legs and lets out another chuckle. "I believe that he kissed Luffy."

"I know that!" Usopp turns to Robin and notices that she's completely unfazed about it.

"Then why would you ask?" Robin wonders, clearly not understanding why Usopp would ask such an obvious question.

He puts his hands on top of his head and scratches all over the place before raising his hands in the air. "I don't know, just… why would he do that?"

"…Sex."

Everyone turns their attention to the red-faced, shocked captain. "Huh?"

Luffy just speaks absentmindedly, obviously still in shock. "It's because we had sex after the massage…"

…

…

It, now, just dawns on Luffy that he had said what he wanted to not say. His eyes and mouth go comically wide and his face turns even redder.

…

…

…

"_**EH?!**_"

And the cat is out of the bag. Robin is just holding her stomach as she leaning forward and laughing. This couldn't possibly have gone any better.

"_**YOU WHAT?!**_"

"Luffy, why the hell would you let him!" Nami and Usopp scream at their captain.

"It wasn't my fault! He," points at the person who is fault, "—was the reason why we had sex! He kept touching me and every time I tried to get him off he would do stuff to my body to make me stop and want whatever he was doing! It's all his fault!"

Out of nowhere does the sudden finger pointing and blaming cease when Luffy thinks about something. He cocks his head to the side and blinks a few times as he continues to think. Finally deciding on what to do he slams his fist in his open hand and takes off for the kitchen. "I'm gonna repay him!"

"Repay him?" Franky questions.

Usopp just shrugs and shakes his head. "Go figure, it's Luffy."

Law just takes this opportunity and walks off. Too bad he's not the only one going in the direction, though. It seems like the troublemaker of this whole thing is walking with him. "I hope you're satisfied."

Robin lets out another small laugh. "I am thank you for noticing."

"Che." Law just clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth and he reaches the helm. He keeps walking until he reaches the rail. Once there, he rests his forearms on it and lets out a breath.

Nami shakes her head as she reaches the brunette duo. "I can't believe that he actually let you do it to him."

"You should have seen him. He was even begging for more." Robin says as she remembers the deed like it happened recently.

Nami turns to her friend in disbelief as a blush spreads across her face. "Robin, you were watching?"

"I had to make sure that Luffy didn't get hurt. It was his first massage after all."

A hand covers Nami's mouth. "Oh my… I can't believe you."

"Oi, where'd Traffy go?"

The voice is coming from the grassy deck below as they turn their head to see the young captain looking for the older one holding a—is that vegetable oil in his hand? What is he planning on doing with that?

"Luffy!" Sanji is yelling from the kitchen, "Bring back my oil!"

"What's with the oil?" Usopp asks as he points to said object.

"He probably wants to give Law a massage." Franky states, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh, so that's what the repaying meant." Brook says and Chopper nods his head in agreement.

Law just closes his eyes, sighs, and shakes his head. There is no way he's gonna let that lunatic touch his body. He already claimed that Mugiwara-ya wasn't going to.

"Nope," Luffy closes his eyes and a big smile adorns his face. "—I'm gonna have sex with him and this time I'll be the one who's on top."

…

…

…

Oh. That's what the repaying meant. Law had sex with Luffy so now Luffy is going to try his hardest and have sex with Law. Alrighty then.

Opening his eyes Luffy looks at his male friends, oblivious of their bug-eyed, dropped jaw shock. "So, have you guys seen 'im?"

Back near the helm Nami is just shaking her head with closed eyes before she opens them and directs her attention at the surgeon. "What the hell were you thinking?!"

"You know," Law starts as he focuses on the sea in front of him. If he didn't really care about his plan so much then he would just throw himself overboard right here and now to just end it all. "—I've been asking myself that same question ever since we've started this alliance." Law isn't lying either. That question has been constantly going through his mind.

Nami raises an eyebrow. "About the massage?"

"No, just with him in general: what was I thinking?"

The three of them then hear:

"Luffy, give me back my oil! I need that to cook!"

"But I need it to have sex with Traffy!"

"The hell you are! Give me my oil!"

"Traffy! Where are you? I need to find you so we can have sex! And I'm going on top this time to make you moan and scream or whatever you had me do!"

Nami turns to the poor man who's finally starting to get an idea of what he's gotten himself into by making this alliance. She wants to read his face but can't due to the hat being pulled further down. '_Poor guy._'

"Just so you know," Robin starts as she's waiting for the soon-to-be chaos that she created out of sheer boredom to continue, "—95% of the time Luffy always gets what he wants."

Is that supposed to make Law feel better, because it's not. If anything, it's making him want to throw himself off of this ship even more. But damn it, he needs to live for when they reach their destination. And besides, if he dies then someone else will use Bepo as their fluffy pillow.

Law just shakes his head once more and asks the question yet again: "What was I thinking?"

* * *

**Le. Jester. Vixen.**  
Ah, that's fun. Well, Law, I can't say if you get spared because Sanji was able to get his oil back or if you're unlucky because Luffy found you and done the deed but either way, I don't feel bad for you. You should've realized what you were getting yourself into but you didn't and you sealed the deal without knowing so this is no one else's fault but yours, and maybe Robin's, but hey she was bored.

Yeah, that's it for my sequel. No more chapters, no more suggestions as to whether Luffy did the deed or not, no nothing. I'll just let you all decide on your own if Law was lucky enough to escape the dastardly deed or not. Ha, yeah, leave a comment if you think he did or not but I got a feeling that you guys don't want him to.

Sorry for the two year delay with the sequel but now my conscious for this one is clear and when I have time to work on my other stories then I will. Oh, and think of this as my birthday present for you guys. Wait, that doesn't sound right. My birthday is on the 27th and so as a present to myself I'm doing this for you guys. Okay, that sounds better. Yosh.

Until next time, take care of yourself.

_~Le. Jester. Vixen._


End file.
